Tu seras à moi Par tous les moyens
by Scorpionne
Summary: Laura fait une rencontre qui est censée changer sa vie mais cet homme est là pour bouleverser une autre vie.. M au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

Clint profitait de la sieste de ses enfants et somnolait presque devant la télé quand une tornade fit irruption dans la maison.

\- Clint ! Tu es où ?

Sa femme venait de rentrer et semblait avoir pris la foudre tellement elle ne tenait pas en place.

Clint se leva d'un bon et alla rapidement à sa rencontre inquiet qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

\- Calme-toi chérie..

\- Mais je vais pouvoir enfin exposer toutes mes toiles, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'opportunité !

Clint sourit, soulagé que tout aille bien puis tenta de contenir l'explosion de joie de sa femme tant bien que mal pour enfin essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Amusé de la voir gesticuler dans tous les sens il l'agrippa par les épaules, lui déposa un baiser afin de la faire taire et l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'il s'occupait à couler un café.

\- Enlève donc déjà ton manteau et raconte-moi tout.

\- Tu ne me croira jamais...

Elle pris une grande respiration pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Même moi j'ai du mal à y croire.

Clint se posa à table face à elle et écouta le récit de son aventure.

\- Je sortais du magasin avec mon matériel...

O00OO00OO00

Laura réajusta sa veste quand elle passa la porte de la papeterie. La neige commençait tout juste à tomber et le vent soufflait déjà bien fort. Elle pesta car elle craignait que la grande toile qu'elle venait d'acheter soit inutilisable si elle prenait l'humidité. Comme il lui était impossible de la mettre à l'abri sous son manteau elle se précipita alors dans le nouveau café à la mode juste à côté en espérant que le temps se calme vite.

Quand elle vit le nombre de personnes faisant la queue pour une boisson chaude elle regretta le temps où il suffisait de s'asseoir à table pour que quelqu'un vienne vous servir.

Voilà déjà quelques minutes de passées qui lui semblaient une éternité tant elle avait du mal à contenir toutes ses fournitures qui glissaient de tous les côtés. Elle rattrapa de justesse ses pinceaux alors qu'elle avançait centimètre après centimètre. Elle entendit une voix venant de derrière qui semblait s'adresser à elle.

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

Laura se retourna, affichant un sourire poli juste pour lui répondre.

\- Non merci, ça devrait aller.

Elle leva la tête vers le plafond pour soupirer quand elle calcula qu'elle n'aurait pas son café avant un bon moment.

\- J'en deduis d'après la qualité de votre matériel que vous n'êtes pas une novice en peinture..

Mais que voulait ce gars ? Si c'était une technique de drague il était mal tombé. Puis elle pensa que peut-être touvait-il aussi l'attente longue et voulait simplement passer le temps. En tout cas il avait l'air de s'y connaître. Pourquoi ne pas papoter un peu. Elle se décala pour le laisser se poster à côté d'elle et dans ce mouvement fit tomber trois tubes de peinture qu'elle eut du mal à ramasser tellement ses bras étaient chargés. L'homme se baissa aussitôt et récupéra les tubes qu'il fit mine d'observer avec attention puis tendit la main pour qu'elle lui confie sa toile.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider… Vraiment..

Elle ne pu refuser face à ce regard si doux et lui confia machinalement l'objet qui l'encombrait.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis engagea une vraie conversation.

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question ?

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Est-ce pour vous toutes ces fournitures ? Êtes-vous une artiste ?

Laura rougit àce mot.

\- Une artiste, je ne sais pas. J'aime peindre. Cela me permet de m'évader, de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à toutes ces couleurs.

\- Et bien ! Tout à fait le discours d'une artiste en tout cas.. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour les personnes créatives.

\- Est-ce que vous aussi vous peignez, ou... autre chose ?

\- Oh non, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses, malheureusement. Ah c'est à notre tour.. Que souhaitez-vous commander ?

\- Euh… un café ? Euh.. Au lait, sans sucre..

Laura fut encore plus embarrassée quand l'homme insista pour payer leur commande sous le prétexte qu'il était rare qu'il croise quelqu'un de si agréable et que cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Il l'accompagna à une table près de la fenêtre, déposa la toile près de sa chaise qu'il tira pour qu'elle s'assoie et la salua avant de disparaître dans la foule de ce café noir de monde.

Laura le regarda partir encore sous le choc de cette rencontre si singulière. Qui pouvait bien être cet individu de si grande classe et que faisait-il dans cet endroit qui ne lui correspondait pas? Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle avait tant de questions à lui poser et regrettait presque de l'avoir laisser filer aussi rapidement. En plus ça aurait pu être l'occasion de parler de sa passion car cela avait l'air de l'intéresser contrairement à son mari qui faisait des efforts mais qui n'y avait jamais porté grand intérêt. Puis elle admis malgré elle que se faire accoster par un jeune homme si charmant, si beau dans son costume noir, ne lui avait pas déplu même si bien évidemment elle aimait son mari et que il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée derrière cette conversation.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées.

\- Veuillez m'excuser..

Elle leva la tête et fut surprise de voir que l'homme était revenu. Que voulait-il donc ? Voulait-il vraiment la draguer comme elle l'avait cru au premier abord ? Elle fut vite fixé quand il sorti de sa poche les trois tubes de peinture qu'il avait ramassé dans la file.

\- Je suis confus.. J'ai failli.. Enfin voilà, ceci est à vous. Veuillez encore me pardonner. Bonne journée Madame.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle décida qu'elle ne louperai pas une deuxième fois une discussion passionnante.

\- Attendez !

\- Oui Madame ?

\- Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? Enfin si vous avez un peu de temps.

L'homme sourit à l'invitation.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Il posa son gobelet sur la table et s'installa face à elle.

Il la regarda avec un léger sourire, lui laissant le choix sur le sujet de la conversation qu'elle souhaiterait aborder.

Laura en profita pour poser la question qui la perturbait.

\- Comment savez-vous que mes fournitures sont de bonne qualité si vous ne peignez pas ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. Elle réfléchissait et il aimait cela mais resta silencieux pour qu'elle poursuive son raisonnement.

\- Peut-être vous travaillez dans une boutique ?

Elle fit une grimace.

\- Non, vous n'avez rien à voir avec ces vendeurs, vous êtes bien plus classe… Allez.. Dites-moi..

Le plaisir de l'homme ne faisait que de s'accroître. Non seulement elle lui parlait si naturellement et sans retenue mais en plus elle lui glissait des compliments.

\- Je suis extrêmement flatté de votre remarque. Non, effectivement je ne travaille pas dans une boutique. Je suis en quelques sortes le bras droit du directeur de la galerie d'art qui est en train de s'installer quelques rues plus loin.

\- Une galerie ?

Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le rêve de tout artiste…

L'homme se pencha sur la table pour se rapprocher et attrapa les mains de Laura dans les siennes.

\- Et si ce rêve devenait votre réalité ?

La femme rougit de ce geste et retira ses mains tout doucement.

\- Euh.. Je.. Enfin je ne sais pas si je.. Vous…

L'homme se redressa

\- Je suis en charge de recruter des artistes confirmés mais nous avons l'intention d'ouvrir une aile exclusivement dédiée aux jeunes talents. Vous pourriez me montrer votre travail.

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis ajouta.

\- Nous auront même un grand atelier où vous pourriez travailler dans le plus grand calme.

\- Je vous remercie mais j'ai toute la place nécessaire à la maison. Sinon je risquerais de ne plus voir ni mes enfants ni mon mari.

Laura rit à cette réflexion sans s'apercevoir que son refus avait légèrement contrarié son interlocuteur qui ne voulait pas faire disparaître une si jolie opportunité de voir ses plans se concrétiser.

\- Je souhaite vivement que vous réfléchissiez à mon offre. Au moins présentez-moi vos tableaux.

Il fouilla dans sa veste.

\- Je vais devoir malheureusement écourter cette discussion mais voilà la carte de la galerie, les miennes n'étant pas encore imprimées. Mais vous y trouverez toutes les coordonnées pour me joindre.

Il lui tendit la main afin d'officialiser leur rencontre.

\- Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

Laura lui serra.

\- Madame Barton. Laura.

L'homme se pencha pour lui faire un baise main ce qui la fit aussitôt rougir.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Madame Barton . Je me présente. Monsieur Loik Dejotuneim.

Elle n'avait jamais côtoyé quelqu'un avec autant de bonnes manières. Elle pensa qu'avec ce comportement et ce nom à particule, il devait faire partie de la haute société où être issue d'une grande famille.

Maintenant elle devait vite rentrer pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa famille. La neige venait de cesser.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Mea culpa pour cette longue absence. En fait je n'avais pas vraiment disparu mais j'ai longuement travaillé sur une fic pour une autre auteur ( Road trip de Oliverkriss) et maintenant qu'elle est terminée je reprends le boulot ici.

J'espère que cela vous plaira et si vous avez des demandes, si vous voulez voir d'autres perso, d'autres situations, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à toutes les idées.

Bonne lecture.

Après le récit de sa femme, Clint ne pouvait que se réjouir pour elle.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi mon amour.

Il embrassa Laura qui semblait si épanouie mais fut interrompu par le réveil des enfants. Elle se leva pour aller les chercher suivi de près par Clint qui voulait en savoir un peu plus histoire de s'assurer que sa femme ne se soit pas faite berner par un simple dragueur.

\- Et elle est où cette galerie ? On en a pas entendu parler.

\- En ville. Elle n'a pas encore ouverte au public, ils sont en travaux.

\- Et c'est qui se mec ? Comment il s'appelle ? Il est d'où ?

-Il s'appelle Loik de « jesaisplusquoi », j'ai oublié son nom.. Un nom difficile, à consonance allemande.. Ou suisse peut-être..

-Et comment vas-tu reprendre contact avec lui ?

Elle posa l'enfant dans son parc et se retourna vers lui pour entourer sa taille de ses bras et se moquer gentiment de lui.

\- Monsieur Barton, seriez-vous inquiet ?

\- Non, c'est que..

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est juste... C'est les autres..

Elle lui déposa un baiser et s'occupa à nouveau de son enfant.

\- Si tu veux regarder dans mon sac, il y a sa carte de visite..

Clint s'exécuta et fouilla parmi les pinceaux et les tubes de peinture.

\- Mais tu as dévalisé le magasin ?

Puis en cherchant un peu mieux il tomba sur la fameuse carte qu'il fit tourner recto verso pour y trouver le nom de ce miraculeux bienfaiteur sans y trouver autre chose que le nom de la galerie, l'adresse et un numéro de téléphone, tout ceci agrémenté de liserés dorés.

\- La Galerie d'Odin ?

Il pouffa de rire.

\- Ca plairait sûrement à Thor un nom comme ça.. Il va demander des droits d'auteur.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.. Je trouve ça très joli moi.

Il posa la carte sur la table et rejoignit sa femme qui tentait d'habiller leur petite fille. Il se plaça dans son dos et posa la tête dans son cou en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Et lui ?

\- Lui quoi ?

\- Ben tu le trouves aussi joli ?

\- Clint… t'es sérieux ?

Elle se retourna vers lui pour le rassurer.

\- Il ne t'arrives pas à la cheville, mon cœur..

Elle marqua un temps pour réfléchir si elle devait lui faire part de ses impressions et continua.

\- En plus il a tellement de manières.. Je crois que.. Enfin tu vois.. Je crois que je ne lui ferais aucun effet.. Même toute nue.. Surtout toute nue..

\- Tu crois ? Moi je me méfie quand même.. Tu pourrais tourner la tête à qui tu voudrais.

\- T'es adorable.. Mais non..

Elle fini de préparer sa fille et l'emmena au salon pendant que leur garçon jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre puis récupéra la carte de visite.

\- Il faudra que je l'appel pour voir quand je peux lui apporter mes toiles.

\- Lui apporter ? Tout ce que tu as fait ?

\- Il faudrait que je fasse un bon tri..

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas a venir se rendre compte sur place ?

\- Ici ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Laura, contente, approuva cette solution et empoigna aussitôt le téléphone.

« Bonsoir.. C'est Madame Barton, Laura… Oui… Très bien… On a pensé que vous pourriez venir voir directement mon atelier, enfin si vous le souhaitez… Parfait.. Et bien on fait comme ça… A demain. Bonne soirée… Merci. Au revoir. »

\- Il vient demain !

\- Oui j'ai entendu.

Laura agrippa le cou de son mari et lui donna un baiser furtif.

\- Mon cœur, tu peux t'occuper des enfants ce soir ? Il faut vraiment que je mette un peu d'ordre dans tout mon bazar.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame.

Clint regarda filer sa femme complètement surexcitée vers la véranda où se trouvait son lieu de création. Il soupira et se mit à la préparation du repas.

Il fit souper les enfants et fut un peu dérouté de ne pas voir Laura se joindre à eux. En y réfléchissant un peu, il se dit qu'elle avait dû passer de nombreux repas sans que lui ne soit présent et que pour une fois il pouvait bien se passer d'elle si cela la rendait heureuse.

Il coucha ensuite son fils en lui expliquant bien sûr avec des mots qu'un enfant de six ans pouvait comprendre pourquoi sa maman s'était absenté pour le repas. Il garda sa fille de trois ans un peu avec lui. Il avait peut-être besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Le soir, cette grande maison paraissait bien vide. Il réfléchissait à haute voix.

\- J'espère que ta maman ne s'embarque pas dans une folle histoire.

La petite le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Elle fait quoi maman ?

Clint se rendit compte qu'il risquait de transmettre son inquiétude à sa fille, il changea de ton et se mis à plaisanter.

\- Elle range ses coloriages. Papa il sait pas colorier comme maman.

\- Moi j'aime bien les coloriages de maman. Moi aussi je veux colorer pareil, mais je suis encore trop petite. Je dépasse.

La petite Lila fini par un grand bâillement et ferma vite les yeux. Clint soupira. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait rien a l'art abstrait de sa femme, si sa fille s'y mettait aussi il faudrait qu'il touche un mot à Fury pour négocier un faux cambriolage par le shield afin de faire disparaître toutes ces toiles qu'il trouvait plus bizarres que jolies.

Il mit sa fille au lit et alla voir où en était sa femme dans le réaménagement de son atelier.

\- Chérie ?

Laura lui répondit de loin.

\- J'arrive.. J'arrive.. Si tu veux aller te coucher, vas y, je te rejoins. J'ai bientôt fini.

Clint fit demi-tour et après avoir zappé un moment sans grande conviction devant la télé, décida finalement d'aller dormir.

OoOOOoO

Quand il se réveilla le jour commençait à se lever. Il se tourna pour embrasser sa femme mais fut à demi surpris de voir la place vide.

Il se leva et se mit à la recherche de sa moitié qu'il trouva évidemment dans la véranda affalée dans un vieux fauteuil en rotin. Il râla intérieurement en se disant que si c'était pour dormir là elle aurait pu le rejoindre puis il remarqua que l'endroit n'avait jamais été aussi bien ordonné. Il en déduisit qu'elle avait du faire une petite pause et s'être endormie de fatigue. Tout cela devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur.

Laura ouvrit doucement les yeux quand Clint l'embrassa sur le front puis elle sursauta.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est encore tôt. Les enfants dorment toujours. Va te reposer, le lit doit être encore chaud, je m'occupe d'eux.

\- Mais j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi…

\- Je te réveille avant midi, j'ai réunion au shield.

Un dernier baiser et Laura fila sans qu'on le lui dise deux fois de profiter quelques heures d'un bon lit moelleux.

Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux mais fut réveillée bien trop tôt à son goût. Elle pensait avoir dormi que quelques minutes alors que Clint entrait dans la chambre.

\- Allez debout, il est passé midi, je suis déjà en retard.

\- Je me lève de suite.

Clint l'embrassa et disparu pour prendre la direction du shield.

OoOOOoO

On sonna à la porte de la maison Barton. Tout était prêt pour recevoir ce visiteur tant attendu. Du thé, du café et de succulents petits entremets étaient déjà sur la table. Laura avait même sortit sa plus jolie vaisselle comme si elle avait besoin de l'impressionner. Elle couru lui ouvrir avec enthousiasme.

\- Bonjour !

\- Madame Barton, bonjour.

Elle rougit aussitôt, baissant la tête.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne me rappelle plus votre nom.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'avoue qu'il est un peu compliqué. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Loik.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Laura.

\- Et bien soit, Laura.

Elle le fixa grand sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute qu'ils étaient toujours sur le pas de la porte.

\- Mais entrez donc ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs.

Il la suivit jusqu'au salon et lui tendit un énorme et magnifique bouquet de jonquilles.

\- Qu'elles sont belles !

Elle posa le bouquet sur la table et l'invita à s'installer. Il enleva son grand manteau. Comme à leur première rencontre, il était très élégant, dans un costume noir parfaitement taillé, chemise blanche, cravate verte. Il s'assit alors qu'elle revenait avec un vase de la cuisine.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à en trouver en plein hiver ?

Il sourit en coin.

\- C'est mon petit secret. Dans le langage des fleurs, la jonquille représente la promesse d'une intense retrouvaille. Je pense qu'il n' y avait pas mieux pour cette occasion.

Laura se sentit gênée d'être si touchée par les attentions d'un homme qui n'était pas son mari. Elle tenta de changer de sujet en lui proposant une boisson et des gâteaux quand des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

\- Venez dire bonjour les enfants. Je vous présente Cooper et Lila.

Une fois les présentations faites elle demanda à ses enfants d'aller jouer dehors, ce que fit immédiatement son grand garçon. La petite fille refusa face à sa mère qui monta légèrement le ton pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait laisser les grandes personnes tranquilles. Elle voulait surtout que son invité ne soit pas dérangé. Il intervint quand la petite se plaça devant lui en lui tendant les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il l'attrapa et la posa sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air assez à l'aise. En fait tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait avec aisance et grande classe. Pas étonnant que la petite Lila le prenne en affection. Il devait sûrement lui rappeler les gentils princes des histoires que sa maman lui lisait le soir.

Ils commencèrent à peine à discuter qu'un bruit sourd venant de dehors se fit entendre.

Le quinjet venait de se poser dans le champ devant la maison. Cooper accourut. Il avait toujours adoré cet engin et profitait de s'y approcher le peu de fois que Clint débarquait avec à la ferme. Cette fois il devait rentrer vite, il ne voulait pas laisser sa femme avec cet inconnu une minute de plus. Il ne pu s'empêcher de questionner son fils le temps de faire le chemin jusqu'à la porte.

\- Il est là l'invité de maman ?

\- Oui, il est arrivé y a pas longtemps.

\- Et il est comment ?

\- Bah je sais pas, il a l'air cool. Il est gentil.

Il était un peu rassuré. Si il avait fait bonne impression à sa femme et maintenant à son fils, c'était peut-être quelqu'un de pas trop mal tout compte fait. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne se dépêcha pas de rentrer laissant son fils courir autour du quinjet.

Clint enleva sa veste et rejoignit le salon. Quand il arriva dans le dos de l'invité, il eut une mauvaise sensation.

\- Mon chéri, je te présente Loik. Loik, Clint, mon mari.

A partir de cet instant, Clint eut l'impression de vivre au ralenti. Il le vit se lever, se tourner. Il était souriant, presque fier. Sa petite fille dans ses bras riait et jouait avec ses longs cheveux noirs. C'est bien lui. C'était Loki et il se trouvait là devant lui, dans sa propre maison, avec sa propre famille.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Barton, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans le salon des Barton le temps s'était arrêté. Un face à face s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Clint se savait plus comment réagir. Il devait rester prudent car il n'avait aucune idée des intentions de celui qui tenait sournoisement sa famille en otage. Il serra les poings. La mâchoire crispée, la colère montait en lui. De quel droit se trouvait-il dans sa maison ?

Laura qui venait de faire les présentations s'impatientait et se sentait honteuse devant son invité du manque de politesse de son mari. Elle imaginait déjà que sa façon d'agir était due à une possible jalousie. Dans le dos de Loki elle fit les gros yeux.

\- Cliiint...

Loki caressa doucement la tête de la petite Lila qu'il tenait dans ses bras affichant un sourire en coin et soutenant l'archer d'un regard conquérant puis il tendit la main pour le saluer fièrement. Le ton était donné. Il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il contrôlait sa famille et qu'en bonus il avait le soutien de sa femme.

Clint ne pu que se résoudre à s'exécuter et faire bonne figure tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas le but cette comédie. Alors que Laura disparaissait à la cuisine et qu'eux s'installaient à table, il rentra alors à contre cœur dans le jeu de Loki, l'objectif premier étant de mettre sa fille en sécurité.

\- Lila, tu veux bien aller jouer avec ton frère ?

Il faillit se décomposer quand la petite le snoba et prit Loki par le cou en lui tournant le dos. Elle chouinait presque.

\- Je veux rester avec le copain de maman moi.

Contrairement à Clint, Loki trouva la scène amusante. En fait, plus Clint se trouvait déstabilisé, plus Loki prenait du plaisir. Il provoqua d'autant plus l'archer qu'il serra la fillette contre lui comme pour la rassurer qu'elle pourrait rester avec lui.

Clint faillit exploser. Il tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Maintenant je t'ai dit d'aller dehors !

La petite le regarda terrorisée puis les larmes apparurent sur ses joues. Elle glissa lentement des genoux de Loki et se dirigea tristement vers le jardin, ses pieds traînant au rythme de quelques sanglots.

Laura accourut aussitôt se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien encore arriver à son mari et pourquoi il avait choisi spécialement ce jour-là pour se comporter comme un imbécile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clint était prêt à tout raconter à sa femme mais fut coupé dans son élan par un regard qui en disait long. Loki le fixait si calmement qu'il comprit qu'il devait se taire. Il savait que ce fou se vengerait si il parlait. Il resta donc muet devant Laura qui s'exasperait de ne pas en savoir plus sur le pourquoi de ce comportement. Loki intervint.

\- Ce n'est rien.. Votre mari a eut peur que votre fille m'importune, il pensait bien faire.

Et maintenant le voilà qui mentait pour lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à savoir ce que ce dingue lui voulait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Loki changea de sujet.

\- Laura, j'aurais grand plaisir à découvrir votre travail.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Laura se dirigea vers son atelier. Loki, derrière elle, traîna un peu et se retourna. Il sourit à Clint. Cette fois, aucune menace, aucune malice, juste un sourire qui semblait sincère.

L'archer ne comprenait plus rien. Il se retrouvait seul dans son salon alors que celui qui avait failli raser New York se promenait tranquillement dans sa maison. Et pourquoi chez lui ? N'avait-il personne d'autre à aller torturer ?

Discrètement, il alla espionner ce qu'il se tramait dans l'atelier. Il resta dans l'ombre et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi ce stage où Natasha voulait le traîner pour apprendre à lire sur les lèvres car il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient. Mais bizarrement, si il faisait abstraction sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de Loki, cet homme semblait vraiment s'intéresser aux tableaux de sa femme et la scène qu'il voyait paraissait authentique et naturelle.

Il retourna s'asseoir au salon avant d'être découvert. Des milliers de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Et si il avait changé ? Et si il était honnête ? Si il voulait se racheter ? Ressaisis-toi Clint ! On parle du dieu du mensonge là !

Il avait choisi une des jonquilles du bouquet de Loki pour passer ses nerfs et faisait tournoyer la fleur entre ses doigts. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix qui se voulait la plus amicale possible.

\- Elles te plaisent ?

Clint leva la tête vers cette voix et croisa le regard de Loki qui continua.

\- Tu connais leur langage ? Je les ai choisies spécialement pour toi.

Clint n'avait que faire de ces âneries.

\- Où est ma femme ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai demandé d'emballer quelques toiles. Je devais l'éloigner un moment pour te parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment c'est que je ne te veux aucun mal. Ni à toi ni à ta famille. Une seule condition : ne révèle pas ma vrai identité à ta femme, ne parle de moi à personne.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Tu le sauras bientôt. A personne, n'oublie pas.

Laura arriva trop vite au goût de Clint qui aurait voulu avoir des heures pour passer ce criminel à l'interrogatoire puis lui exprimer sa façon de penser. Elle titubait, gênée par ses toiles trop nombreuses.

\- Voilà Loik, il y a tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

\- Très bien. La limousine ne devrait pas tarder. Je vais devoir prendre congé.

Avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une immense Rolls Royce venue de nulle part stationnait dans l'allée menant à la ferme.

\- Laura, je reprends contact avec vous très prochainement. Ce n'est que le début d'une belle collaboration.

Il se tourna vers Clint.

\- Monsieur Barton, ce fut un immense plaisir. Vous avez une famille magnifique, prenez-en soin.

Il disparu sous les yeux ahuris de l'archer pour qui cette mascarade semblait sortir tout droit de son pire cauchemar.

Et alors qu'il croyait être sorti d'affaire et pouvoir tout raconter à sa femme, celle-ci qui affichait jusque là un visage heureux, s'emporta aussitôt.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? La chance de ma vie et tu veux tout foutre en l'air ? Je te préviens de suite, je ne te laisserai pas faire Clint. Tu crois que tu peux courir le monde avec tes... tes.. ton équipe là et une fois que c'est à moi qu'il arrive quelque chose de bien, tu as le droit de tout gâcher ? Fais attention !

Il ouvrit à peine la bouche pour répondre qu'elle avait déjà tourné les talons pour s'enfuir se réfugier dans le seul endroit vraiment à elle, son atelier en y claquant la porte.

Clint se tenait debout, penaud. Son monde commençait tout doucement à s'effriter sous ses pieds. Une lueur d'espoir jaillit quand il vit la porte se rouvrir. Elle revenait sûrement à la raison et ils allaient pouvoir s'expliquer.

\- Je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas accepté ce qui m'arrive. Ce soir, tu te débrouille, je dors là.

Et la porte claqua à nouveau.

Pour Clint, c'était comme si il l'avait prise en pleine figure, comme un violent coup de massue. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Jamais même ils ne s'étaient endormis fâchés.

Comme un zombie, il alla chercher ses enfants. Peut-être qu'il trouverait un peu de réconfort avec eux. Il les appela du perron. Le grand traînait derrière lui sa petite sœur qui rechignait à rentrer encore perturbée de la colère non justifiée de son père.

Une fois tous à la maison, l'archer enfourna machinalement deux pizzas dans le four sans se rendre compte qu'il était loin de l'heure du dîner et s'écroula sur la table, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'en se relevant il se rendrait compte que rien n'était vrai, qu'il avait seulement rêvé. Il senti qu'on le tirait par la manche. Il leva la tête.

\- Papa, ça sent pas bon...

Effectivement une odeur de brûlé se dégageait dans la cuisine et Clint se précipita vers le four.

\- Merci mon grand, va chercher ta sœur, on va manger.

Il sortit les pizzas à moitié cramoisies et s'arrengea pour servir les meilleurs morceaux à ses enfants. De toute façon il n'avait pas faim.

Les deux jeunes s'installèrent à table sans grande conviction vu qu'ils ne dînaient jamais de si bonne heure. Ils grignotèrent tout de même ce qu'ils avaient devant eux jusqu'à ce que Lila repousse son assiette.

\- J'en veux pas.

\- Mange.

La petite resta sans bouger. Clint, excédé par les événements ne pu retenir son agacement. Debout, les poings serrés sur la table il monta le ton.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tout le monde à décidé de me rendre dingue ? Hein ? Il se passe quoi là ?

Quand il eut fini sa phrase il croisa les deux petites paires d'yeux apeurées et se remit aussitôt assis.

\- Ma princesse... Excusez-moi.. Je.. Les enfants, je voulais pas..

La petite retenait difficilement ses larmes.

\- Elle est où maman ?

\- Elle se repose, vient ma puce.

Il tendit les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir, pour la consoler. Cela lui aurait fait tellement de bien à lui aussi. Mais la fillette se mit à sangloter sans oser aller vers lui.

\- Je veux maman...

Il se passa la main sur le visage, il avait réussi à effrayer ses enfants. C'en était trop pour ce soir. Il voulait être seul.

\- Cooper, emmène ta sœur. Allez vous coucher.

Le garçon voulu lui indiquer qu'il était bien trop tôt mais quand il tenta de lui expliquer, Clint ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il fit juste un geste de la main vers le couloir sans le regarder.

\- Cooper, s'il te plaît...

Le jeune s'exécuta sans broncher. Clint était maintenant seul. La maison paraissait si vide. C'était exactement le terme qui collait parfaitement. Le vide. Et Clint avait l'impression d'y être aspiré sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? En un instant il avait blessé chaque membre de sa famille, les seules personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Il avait encore l'image de sa femme, le visage fermé par la colère. Et la peur dans les yeux de ses enfants. Il se détestait pour ça.

Il se servit un verre d'alcool fort. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à moins avoir mal. Il bu une puis deux gorgées et la colère monta en lui. Il jeta le verre qui se brisa sur le mur face à lui. Il était hors de question de prendre la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était la faute de ce monstre.

Plus il repensait à Loki et à son sourire manipulateur, plus la rage l'envahissait. Tout vola dans la pièce. Assiettes, verres, restes de pizza, chaises et le vase. Le vase contenant le bouquet de son pire ennemi. Les jonquilles s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce et Clint les regarda se disperser sur le parquet. Cela eut le don de le stopper dans son élan dévastateur.

Sans réfléchir, il s'assit à même le sol, au milieu des débris de vaisselle et des fleurs. Il en prit une en main et l'observa.

Pourquoi Loki s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il allait s'en prendre aux autres membres des avengers ? Voulait-il briser sa vie, se venger ? Il pensa même un moment, un peu égoïstement, que cela serait moins douloureux qu'il le tue de suite plutôt que de s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aime.

La fleur tournoyait encore et encore. Clint eut un rire nerveux. Il se parla à lui-même.

\- Et il a osé me demander si elles me plaisaient... Quel connard.. Qu'il se repointe, je lui enfonce tout droit dans le fond de sa gorge, il me dira lui, comment il les trouve.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela que Loki avait parlé de signification. Et il savait très bien que chaque mot prononcé par cet individu sournois n'était jamais choisi par hasard. Sa curiosité le poussa à sortir son starkphone de sa poche et de chercher sur le net.

Il fut déconcerté quand il trouva le sens de ce bouquet de jonquilles. Alors qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plutôt négatif, représentant la violence, la vengeance, il apprit que cette fleur était synonyme de grand bonheur dans les retrouvailles. Il pu lire que la personne qui offrait ces fleurs pouvait même ressentir de la passion.

\- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? En plus il se fout ouvertement de ma gueule. Du grand bonheur ? De bousiller ma vie ? Ca m'étonne même pas en fait.

Il jeta la fleur qu'il avait toujours en main et se leva. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le désastre que sa colère avait provoqué. Il soupira grandement et rangea sommairement. Surtout les débris. Si en plus quelqu'un se blessait, il s'en voudrait d'autant plus.

Il se laissa enfin tomber sur le canapé. Il resterait là pour la nuit. De toute façon il ne voulait pas dormir dans son lit alors que sa femme refusait d'y être. Puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir. Il était épuisé par les événements mais impossible de fermer les yeux, l'image de Loki étant encore trop présente.

Que devait-il faire ? Il prit le portable, prêt à appeler à l'aide. Mais qui ? Déjà pas Fury, il prendrait le total contrôle de la situation et il était hors de question de laisser la vie de sa famille entre ses mains. Nathasha, Steve ? Tony ? Encore moins. En fait il n'avait personne à appeler.

Loki l'avait prévenu, il ne devrait appeler personne alors quelque part ça tombait bien. Il reposa le téléphone à côté de lui et ferma les yeux. Et qu'allait-il arriver si il désobéissait à ce dégénéré ? Voulait-il le savoir ? Oserait-il le défier ? Il serait bien capable d'aller jusqu'à tuer les siens devant ses yeux si il le contrariait.

A force de se triturer les méninges la fatigue finit tout de même par le gagner. Ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer fut qu'il serait bien assez fort pour gérer les caprices de la star si ça pouvait garder sa famille en vie et que sa priorité serait que dès l'aube, il demanderait pardon à sa femme et à ses enfants et qu'ils se réconcilieraient.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Ses articulations étaient endolories d'avoir dormi dans la position même où il s'était assis sur le canapé la veille au soir. Il regarda autour de lui le temps d'émerger et se souvint pourquoi il se trouvait là au lieu de son lit douillet. Il souffla. Loki...

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais le jour commençait à pointer son nez. Comme on était en hiver, il devait déjà être tard mais pas un bruit n'animait sa maison.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les chambres de ses enfants et trouva celle de sa fille vide. Il entra dans celle de son garçon et il fut attendri par la scène qu'il découvrit. La petite avait trouvé refuge chez son grand frère qui avait dû lui lire une jolie histoire pour qu'elle arrive à s'endormir après les événements du soir précédent. Il enleva le livre des mains de son fils et déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun avant de ressortir de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Clint décida d'aller préparer un bon café avant d' aller voir sa femme. D'abord se réconcilier et ensuite il aviserait ce qu'il ferait concernant Loki. Un plateau garni de tartine et d'une tasse du liquide brûlant il s'avança doucement vers l'atelier. Il frappa à la porte, pas de réponse. Elle devait encore dormir. Il entra délicatement et tenta de la réveiller.

\- Chérie...

Recroquevillée sur son fauteuil, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut droit à un petit sourire de réconciliation mais n'y répondit pas. Cela ne présageait pas une discussion facile.

En tout cas la colère avait quitté ses yeux mais ils laissaient paraître qu'elle avait pleuré, et sûrement une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il lui lança un timide bonjour et lui tendit le plateau en signe de paix. Comme tous les couples cela arrivait qu'ils se disputent mais avec une bonne discussion cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Ils surmonteraient ce conflit comme les autres.

\- Excuse-moi pour hier..

\- Tu as été trop loin Clint.

\- Je sais.. C'est que..

Si seulement il pouvait lui avouer sans risquer une représaille de Loki que tout ceci était sa faute et qu'ils étaient en danger. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir comment désamorcer la situation que Laura le foudroya sur place.

\- Tu devrais partir, prendre du recul, que j'en prenne aussi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, passe quelques temps au Shield, repose toi un peu. T'es à cran en ce moment.

Elle lui expliqua comment le jeune Cooper lui avait confié avant d'aller se coucher la scène du repas, comment pour la première fois ils avaient eu peur de leur père.

\- Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Tout ça parce que je me suis emporté ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Cette fois c'est différent.

Bien sur que c'était différent, il y avait Loki dans sa maison en train de charmer sa famille !

\- Je t'ai toujours soutenu dans tout ce que tu fais. Aujourd'hui que je souhaite juste ton approbation, que tu sois un tant soit peu fier de moi, tu préfères tout gâcher sans te soucier du mal que tu fais.

\- Mais je suis fier de toi, c'est que..

\- Arrête tes efforts. Tu n'as jamais aimé ce que je peins.

Il baissa la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Puis il reprit.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de quitter la maison pour ça ! Pas maintenant !

\- Clint s'il te plaît.. Si c'est pas toi qui le fait ce sera moi. Cette histoire à remis en question beaucoup de choses que je croyais être la base de notre couple. Je dois réfléchir sur ce que je pense être bon pour ma famille.

Il était au pied du mur. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? La forcer à partir ? Avec les enfants ? Et pour aller où ? Un endroit où il les saurait à la merci de Loki ? Il préféra faire un sac et les laisser là où il pourrait les surveiller au besoin.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te donnerai régulièrement des nouvelles.

Clint attendit que ses enfants soient réveillés pour s'en aller. Il leur prétexta que le grand monsieur pirate comme l'appelait sa fille, avait besoin de lui.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Quand il arriva au Shield, il longea les murs pour ne croiser personne. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter, encore moins de justifier sa présence. Mais c'était bien trop difficile dans cet endroit qui grouillait de monde. Puis il entendit son prénom. C'était Steve.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'était pas hier ta réunion ?

\- Si..

Il voulu reprendre aussitôt sa route puis s'arrêta une seconde.

\- Dis voir, tu saurais me dire où je pourrais m'installer quelques jours ?

Steve resta muet, comprenant de suite à cette phrase, sa mauvaise mine et son sac que quelque chose clochait.

\- En fait, laisse tomber, je vais sûrement trouver une piaule de libre.

Steve le suivit, posant la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Sûrement pas ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est me trouver un coin tranquille. M'en veux pas Steve, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Captain america le laissa continuer sa route à travers les couloirs et à force d'errer, Clint fini par trouver une suite non occupée. Il leva les yeux au ciel, le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il fallait que le seul endroit disponible soit les quartiers de Thor. Heureusement, ces endroits était plus fonctionnels que personnalisés et donc rien à part le nom sur la porte ne lui ferait penser à lui et par conséquent à son frère non plus.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Voilà presque une semaine qu'il étais là, comme il l'avait précisé à ses coéquipiers, seul. Le peu de fois où il daignait sortir de son repère c'était pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter et si possible à des heures où il ne croiserait personne. Sinon ses journées comme ses nuits étaient rythmées toujours de la même façon. Tantôt allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafon, tantôt à faire les cents pas, ne dormant que très rarement. Loki avait réussi à ruiner sa vie, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fermé le portail, ni même arrêté. Et si il avait du mal à l'admettre il l'avait même aidé dans sa conquête de la planète. Alors pourquoi...

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, il décida enfin de sortir de sa tanière. Ses coéquipiers pensèrent de suite qu'il commençait à aller mieux, qu'il se remettait doucement de sa séparation temporaire mais si il les côtoyait de nouveau c'était pour une toute autre raison. Il devait mener son enquête avant de devenir fou. C'était obligé qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir été visité par Loki.

Si il faisait l'analyse des événements ils n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux à être de potentielles victimes. Iron man avait fermé son portail et Nathasha avait déjoué ses plans par la ruse. Les autres n'ayant joué que des rôles secondaires directement auprès de ce monstre. Il y avait bien encore Hulk mais il était peu probable que Loki ait une envie soudaine de se faire secouer à en fracasser les murs une nouvelle fois. Il y avait même de grandes chances que rien que d'y penser il ait des frissons d'horreurs qui lui parcourent le dos.

Maintenant il fallait être discret dans l'investigation car si vraiment il n'avait pas contacté d'autres avengers il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons et que ceux-ci découvrent ce qu'il se tramait au risque de mettre sa famille en danger.

Il s'attaqua en premier à Stark, Nathasha étant bien plus difficile à cuisiner. Il descendit au sous-sol où l'ingénieur s'était installé un centre de recherche digne de ce nom. Clint savait qu'il le trouverait à cet endroit.

Il s'avança timidement de peur de le déranger mais Tony avait repéré sa présence dès son arrivée.

\- Barton... De retour parmi les vivants ?... Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- J'avais envie de voir du monde..

\- Et c'est moi que tu as choisi ?

\- Je vais y aller, je dois sûrement te déranger..

\- Non, reste, j'avais besoin d'une pause de toute façon.

Tony leur servit un verre et ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant que l'ingénieur rentre dans le vif du sujet.

\- C'est pas pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps que tu es venu.. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? Je te sens nerveux ?

Clint prétexta qu'il était perturbé par les différents qu'il avait avec sa femme puis changea de sujet.

\- Rien de nouveau ici ces derniers temps ?

\- Rien de spécial..

\- Tu me le dirais si il se passait quelque chose de particulier ? Faut pas que tu hésite à te confier..

\- Barton, t'es bizarre en ce moment.. C'est toi qui devrait te confier, mais pas à moi.

Tony fini son verre d'une traite et reprit son travail là où il l'avait laissé. Clint en déduisit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de rester plus longtemps. Son collègue lui répondait avec tant de désinvolture qu'il était impossible qu'il lui cache un secret aussi important qu'une visite de Loki.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

L'archer retourna directement à ses quartiers. Il se jeta sur son lit presque déçu de ne pas pouvoir partager son secret, même si cela devrait être avec Stark. Il restait tout de même un espoir mais qui attendrait le lendemain. Si il allait questionner de suite la veuve noire et qu'elle apprenait qu'il sortait de chez Tony elle ferait automatiquement le rapprochement et ce serait elle qui lui passerait un interrogatoire digne de sa réputation. Il souffla de fatigue rien qu'à cette idée et remonta la couette au dessus de sa tête pour disparaître comme ces derniers jours. Le peu de fois où il arrivait à s'endormir il oubliait même si le réveil le ramenait indiscutablement à la réalité mais comme cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, il tomba vite de fatigue.

Il fut malheureusement sorti de son sommeil par le bruit de quelqu'un qui tambourinait à sa porte et vu l'insistance des coups, cela devait faire un moment que cette personne insistait. Clint grogna.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Ouvre, C'est Natasha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ouvre s'il te plaît...

Clint soupira grandement et s'extirpa de son lit qu'il trouvait pour une fois douillet. Son amie ne l'avait pas dérangé depuis qu'il était arrivé et il savait que si elle était là elle ne repartirait pas sans lui avoir parlé. Cela devait être important. Il déverrouilla la porte et retourna se cacher sous sa couette encore chaude.

\- T'es pas venu manger...

\- Comme les autres jours.

Clint grommelait de sous les couvertures, Natasha l'entendait à peine.

\- Je t'ai apporté une assiette.

\- Merci mais pas faim.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'en aille mais aucun bruit ne lui laissa supposer qu'elle quittait la pièce. Il sortit la tête de sa cachette.

\- T'es pas venue pour ça hein ?

Elle lui sourit, il la connaissait si bien.

\- Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être envie de discuter un peu.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- C'est Stark qui-

Clint se redressa d'un bond, lui coupant la parole.

\- C'est Stark qui quoi ?

\- Clint.. Ne le prend pas mal.. Il n'a parlé qu'à moi, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé.. euh...

\- Bizarre ? C'est ça ?

Natasha n'osa pas affirmer de peur de le braquer plus.

Clint réfléchit un instant maintenant qu'il était un peu mieux réveillé. C'était peut-être le bon moment de l'interroger. Si elle voulait discuter autant que ce ne soit pas inutilement. Il fallait déjà faire diversion. Il s'installa assis correctement dans le lit et tendit la main pour qu'elle lui donne le plat qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Et le tour fut réussi car elle portait son attention sur les coups de fourchettes qu'il portait à la nourriture bien décidée à s'assurer qu'il s'alimente correctement. Il pouvait attaquer.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se raconte sur moi ?

\- Juste que tu t'es embrouillé avec Laura, tu veux en parler ?

Il hésita une seconde. Ce qu'il allait faire était très risqué mais au moins il serait fixé. Il baissa la tête.

\- Il y a quelqu'un...

Si Loki l'avait contactée aussi il le saurait de suite à sa réaction, mais celle-ci fut bien éloignée de ce qu'il attendait.

\- Tu la trompe ?!

Clint fut outré qu'elle puisse penser à lui en premier. Son indignation se vit tellement sur son visage que Natasha se rattrapa comme elle pu.

\- C'est elle qui te trompe ?

\- Laisse tomber..

\- Tu veux que je l'appel ?

Clint faillit avaler de travers. Elle découvrirait trop rapidement l'existence de Loki.

\- Surtout pas ! Tu me promet que tu ne lui en parle pas.

Natasha ne comprit pas trop pourquoi Clint fut si angoissé à l'idée qu'elle puisse discuter avec sa femme mais lui promit. Si ils voulaient régler leurs problèmes seul, elle ne s'en mêlerait sûrement pas.

Pour Clint se fut difficile d'accepter d'être le seul à avoir été la cible de ce dieu cinglé. Il congédia son amie prétextant vouloir dormir alors qu'avec cette nouvelle, il savait très bien qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil d'ici un bon moment.


End file.
